


First

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Harry Potter Sins [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, No Fleur, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Hermione already shared a first with Bill Weasley.  And she couldn't stop thinking about it.  Now, she wanted to have another first with him.





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited. Fleur doesn't exist.

Hermione felt like her nerves were attacking her gut when the Hogwarts Express finally arrived to drop them off for the summer.  With her parents away in America for a conference, she was going straight to the Burrow for this break.  Where she would see _him_ again.  She would probably blush herself to death in his presence after what happened when she came to the Burrow for Christmas.

Of course, she had told Ginny.  Despite it being her brother, Ginny was excited to finally talk to Hermione about boys.  She was especially excited when Hermione let her know what she wanted to happen this summer.

“You’re going to love it!” she had exclaimed.

Mrs. Weasley quickly enveloped them all in big hugs before she and Arthur corralled them into the car and headed for the Burrow.  Hermione shifted in her seat nervously the closer they got.  When they arrived, she and Ginny were the first in the house.  The Weasleys were just sitting down to lunch.  They cheered when they saw the girls rush in, followed by Ron and Harry.

The twins sandwiched them and practically carried them to seats at the table where a large plate of sandwiches was waiting to be eaten.

Hermione froze when she saw Bill Weasley stand up.  Her brain was flooded with memories of Christmas.  She had helped Molly clean up after dinner while the others picked out one present to open with everyone.  She had been walking out to the living room to join at the same time that Bill had been walking back to the kitchen for a drink or something.  But something had made them stuck in their spots just under the archway.  They had looked up to see a shiny mistletoe hanging above their heads.

Bill had chuckled in good humor, “Oh, the hazards of being in the same house as Fred and George on Christmas.”

Hermione knew what it meant.  She knew that they would probably have to fulfill the tradition in order to go on their way.  She had blushed ravenously, “Is there any way to get out of it without… you know…?”

Bill had feigned a wounded expression, clutching his chest, “Oh!  Are you that averse to me, Miss Granger?  Is it the scars?”

Having been worried that she had actually insulted him, she rushed to reassure him, “No, no, no, of course not—”  She knew the scars Greyback left on his face were probably a painful reminder of the ways he’d always be different and marked so for the rest of his life.

He had held up his hand to cut off her rambling, “Relax, Hermione, it was just a joke.”

She blushed again, “Well, it’s not you… It’s just… I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

Bill’s face dawned with the realization.  “Oh… that’s honestly surprising.  You’re a beautiful girl.”

Hermione had blushed even more at the compliment.

“Unfortunately, there is no other way to get out of one of these things,” he had told her.  “Fred and George don’t actually think ahead with most of their smaller pranks.  One of them got caught under one with Harry a few minutes ago.”

Hermione giggled at the image of Fred or George having to kiss a humiliated Harry.  “Um, I guess, we have to… um…”  She had never been at such a loss of words.

“Hermione,” Bill whispered, his calloused hand reaching up to cup her face.  “Don’t think.  Don’t worry.  You really are a beautiful girl.”

She barely had time to gasp for breath before he placed his lips on hers.

It had been soft and sweet.  Butterflies had swarmed in her stomach at the contact.  At the gentle way he held her face.  She started moving her lips with his.  They had been under that mistletoe for three minutes kissing before the realized they were free to go.  Bill had simply smiled at her blush and kissed her again.

“It’s good to see you, Hermione,” Bill’s voice brought her back to the present.  “Hope Ron and Harry haven’t driven you mad yet.”

She smiled at him from her spot at the table, still remembering their kiss.

“No, they haven’t,” she said softly, shaking her head.

“Good,” he said as he ate.

Lunch was quickly finished, and Ginny had dragged Hermione away to unpack in their shared room for the Summer.  The boys had gone to start a Quidditch game that Ginny soon joined in on while Hermione watched and read a book.  She had to be careful not to linger too much on Bill as he flew around, sweating through his shirt as it stuck to his chiseled chest.

Ginny would wink at her when she was caught drooling.

The game ended in a landslide defeat and the Weasleys and Harry went to clean up before dinner was ready.  Hermione was on her way into the house to offer her assistance in the kitchen, when large strong hands grabbed her by her waist and pulled her down the small hallway.  She was about to squeal and try to break away, but she was turned around to see Bill looming over her.

He grinned at her in the slightly dark hallway, “I could not stop thinking about you since Christmas.  Writing letters wasn’t the same.”

“I know what you mean,” she admitted.  She had only told Ginny about the kiss and their writing letters every few weeks while she was back at Hogwarts.  She knew others wouldn’t feel as excited as Ginny was about whatever was happening between them.  After all, he was nine years older than her and she was just shy of seventeen.  Everyone still thought she was besotted with Ron and they would eventually end up together.

But she didn’t want that.

Bill softly cupped her face like he had at Christmas and leaned in to kiss her.

Just before their lips could actually meet, they heard Mrs. Weasley asking about, “Where did Hermione get off to?”

They gasped and pulled apart.  Bill nudged her towards his mother, and she rushed off to offer her help in the kitchen, urging the woman over there so Bill could get upstairs without being noticed.

She hadn’t gotten a chance to get Bill alone until dinner.  By some happenstance, she ended up seated next to Bill.  She saw by Ginny’s smirk that the Weasley sister had somehow made it happen.  She gave her friend a thankful smile.  Dinner was an energetic affair.  Fred and George started two small food fights before Molly magically glue them to opposite corners of the kitchen without their wands for ‘time out’s.  Ron and Harry regaled the men with the fantastic Quidditch season they’d had.  Hermione soon finished all the food she needed and just sat watching everyone catch up.

She almost fell out of her chair when she felt Bill’s hand touch her knee and start slipping up her thigh.

His hand trailed under her skirt and she could feel his fingers start to ride up into the hem of her panties, trying to pull them down.

When his fingers reached her crotch, she panicked.  They were surrounded by his family, her friends!  They couldn’t do this here!  She hadn’t even done anything like before in private!  He was her first kiss, for Merlin’s sake.  Just at Christmas.

She reached under the table to try and push his hand off of her.  But he was stronger than her and refused to back down.  She could hear him chuckling next to her.

Then his ears pressed against her ear.  “Don’t think.  Don’t worry.”

She shuddered as his fingers dug into the crotch of her panties and started pulling them down her legs.  She wished she’d put something other than plain white panties on.

She didn’t think about her panties any more after Bill vanished them and his hang trailed up her inner thigh to her warm folds.  She bit into her lower lip when his calloused finger tips started stroking her slit up and down until her pussy grew wet.  She tried to level her breathing and keep her face from flushing.  It wouldn’t do well if the Weasley family caught onto the fact that Bill was touching her pussy under the dinner table.

His touch built lightning inside her.  Every swipe at her clit send a jolt up her spine.  Ginny had told her all about the reality of sexual pleasure.  She knew the mechanics of it, of course.  But Ginny told her about foreplay and what generally felt good.  Either receiving or giving.  She didn’t want to be so obviously inexperienced.

She rocked her hips a little at his touch as his fingers circled her clit with wide strokes.  She wanted her first orgasm.  Ginny had raved about how it felt to be given one by another person.

Unfortunately, their actions were cut off by Molly handing out chores to everyone to get the kitchen cleaned up.  Hermione almost whined out loud when Bill’s fingers disappeared.  She wanted to continue.

But she took a deep breath and joined Ginny in drying the dishes Fred and George were charged with washing.  Everyone hung about in different parts of the house.  She got stuck with Ginny and Harry and Ron in Ron’s room sitting around and talking for the better part of the night.  Then Molly warned them all that it was getting late and they should go to bed.

Hermione gasped and turned bright red when she saw that Ginny had laid out one of her uniform skirts and black stockings on her bed in their room.  “What are those for?”

Ginny winked at her, “The seduction.  Trust me, put those on, wait ‘til everyone’s asleep, and go down to the kitchen.”

Hermione blushed as she quickly changed and slipped under the bed to feign sleep.  Mrs. Weasley always did a bed check at some point in the night.  She heard the door open and blinked her eyes open sleepily to see Molly looking in.  She feigned a yawn and small wave before turning over.  Once the door was closed, she counted the seconds until she felt ready enough to slip out of her bed and tip toe downstairs into the kitchen.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Bill sitting at the table.  He leaned back in his seat, smile playing up on his lips.  “My, my, Miss Granger.  Out after curfew?”

Hermione blushed as she realized why Ginny had pushed her into wearing the school girl skirt on.

Bill was smirking, “I’m a Prefect.  I should take points off.”

Hermione couldn’t get into the innocent schoolgirl façade, even if that was what she was.  So, she just smiled as she approached him in his chair.  “You wouldn’t do that to Gryffindor, would you?”

His eyes trailed up her form, from her stocking clad feet to her eyes.  “I’m not above taking points away from my own house.  But I wouldn’t do that to you.  I have other things in mind for you.”

She smiled as she stood above him, her hip leaning into the edge of the table.  “Oh?”

Bill’s hands splayed over her thighs, gripping her hips and tugging her towards him.  She landed a bit ungracefully in his lap, her thighs hugging around his and pelvis grinding into his hardness that had been ready for her all night.  She gasped at the feeling of his sliding right against her panty-clad crotch.  Bill hummed as he picked up the hem of her skirt to peer at the black lacy panties she’d snuck away from the others to buy at Hogsmede.

He ran his hands over the fabric, “I thought I vanished your knickers.”

Hermione’s voice was a strangled whisper.  “I put on new ones.”

“Why would you do that?” he asked.  “I really should take off points now.”  He pushed his fingers into the crotch of her panties, slightly dipping into her pussy.  She mewled and rocked her hips – away or towards his touch, she wasn’t sure.  He chuckled, “But they are rather racy knickers, love.  Didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Bills,” she pleaded softly.  “Just kiss me!”

“Gladly,” he grunted before capturing her hair in his hands and bringing her mouth down to his.  Their lips and teeth clashed together as they finally got to snog without a Weasley walking around the corner.  Hermione whimpered in her throat as she felt heat wash over her the more they touched.  Her chest pressed against his, as she desperately tried to get closer and closer to him.  As close as possible.

Bill suddenly wrapped his arms around her fully and picked her up, standing and sitting her on the edge of the table as his lips roamed her neck.

Hermione started breathing heavier as his hot lips trailed down her neck and collarbone.  She wrapped her legs around his hips and arms around his shoulders to try and keep getting closer to him.  When his fingers started teasing the hem of her panties, she panicked and suddenly pulling away, panting lightly.  “Not—not here!”

Bill shushed her gently, cupping her face and cooing at her softly, “I know, darling.  I wouldn’t dream of taking your virginity on the kitchen table.”

She frowned, “Then where…?”

“Charlie isn’t here,” he told her.  “I have our room to myself.”

Hermione felt her panties practically flood with her juices.  The next second, she was wrapping up in his arms again and he was carrying up the stairs of the Burrow.  She knew he had some extra strength from his more lupine tendencies.  He wasn’t breaking a sweat carrying her all the way up to his bedroom and casting a locking spell and silencing spell before gently dropping her on the bed.  Another spell later and she was naked.  She blushed furiously.  She had never been naked in front of a man before.  But by the look in his lust-filled eyes, she had no reason to be shy.

“You really are so beautiful,” he rasped, stripping off his shirt.  She stared at his muscles before he leaned over her body and started raining kisses over her neck, collarbone, chest, stomach, leading a trail down to her pussy.

She tensed when she could feel his hot breath on her folds, almost ready to crawl away.

His strong hand holding her hip down stopped her.  “It’s okay, ‘Mione.  You don’t have anything to worry about.  Every part of you is beautiful.  But I have to get you ready, love.  I want you to enjoy this.  And remember it forever.”

“I will,” she whispered as he gently spread her legs apart and started kissing down to her pussy.

She gasped aloud as his tongue began to lick up and down her slit, spreading his saliva over her.  He hugged her hips in his hands as he kissed up and down her juicy pussy.  His lips titled up so he latched around her throbbing clit and sucked on it, reveling in her keening cry.  She reached down to run her fingers through his hair.

It had come out of nowhere.  The pleasure ripped through her so suddenly that all she could do was seize up, shut her eyes, drop her mouth open and let out a keening cry.  Bill lapped at her gently as she rode the wave of pleasure, his tough tongue licking her up and down in broad strokes.  He kept his nose above her mound so he could breathe as her thighs closed around his head.  As she came down, he lifted his head and placed soft kisses to her pelvis until her breathing evened out.

“Come up here,” she begged, wanting to kiss him.

He did as told, climbing up her body and planting a big kiss on her lips.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly kissed him back.  She wanted to return the favor, and started trailing her hand down to the front of his jeans to cup his hardness.

He pulled away from her lips, grunting in pleasure.  But then he pulled her hand away.  “No, love.  This is all about you.  I’m already ready for you.  Are you ready?”

“Yes,” she said certainly.  “I’m ready, Bill.  Please… make love to me.”

He smiled at her tenderly, cupping her face and looking into her eyes, “I’d love nothing more, Hermione.  I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

They kissed sweetly again before Bill leaned off of her to stand at the end of the bed and take off his jeans.  As he undid the button and zip, his cock lobbed out with a slight bounce.

Her eyes widened comically at his size.  How in the world would that fit inside her?  Magic?

Bill sensed her unease and slowly crawled over her, stroking her hair out of her face.  “Don’t worry about a thing.  I know it seems scary, especially for your first time.  But I promise I’ll be gentle.  Do you still want to do this?”

She was nervous.  She was scared.  But she was also a Gryffindor.  And very excited.  Her body was still thrumming within her from the way he’d used his mouth on her.  He knew how to make her feel good.  He made her feel so beautiful and special.  She trusted him.

She nodded strongly.  “Yes.  Please make love to me, Bill.”

He let out a shuddering breath that made her feel sexier than she’d ever felt and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead.  He pulled her legs apart and pushed them up a bit.  She flushed at the feeling of being so exposed and spread out to his gaze.  But she pushed those nerves aside when he started pressing the head of his large cock at the entrance of her pussy.  She held her breath, bracing herself.

“Don’t tense up, love,” Bill warned her.  “Just relax.  I won’t hurt you.”

She let out a breath as he pulled the tip away to give her time.  She took a deep breath, putting effort in relaxing, before she nodded for him to continue.  He took her hand with one of his and intertwined their fingers together, pushing their joined hands up by her head.  He locked eyes with her as he ran the tip of his cock along her clit and folds, before settling against her hole and starting to slowly, softly push his shaft into her. 

She winced a little as he stretched her more than she’d ever been.  It was new and uncomfortable at first.  He stilled inside her and peppered kisses along her face until she breathed out and shifted her hips under him.  “Please… keep going…”

“You sure?” he asked, concerned. 

She nodded, titling her hips against him, “Please, Bill.”

He kissed her lips before leaning up to slide his cock out of her.  He rubbed the head of his lubricated cock along her clit a few times before slowly sliding back inside of her.

“Oh, you feel like heaven, darling,” Bill groaned above her.  He leaned himself against her, chest pressing into her bare breasts.  His hips rocked back and forth languidly, cock dipping into her smoothly every time it reared out of her.  “You feel so good around me.”

Hermione couldn’t help the little moans and gasps slipping out of her mouth, right against his face as he leaned over her.  “Oh – Merlin, Bill, it’s starting to feel good.  Feels incredible.”  And it did.  With every swipe inside her, every turn his cock took to fill up her pussy, she felt like the pleasure was mounting inside her.  The wonderful friction of his cock sliding against her inner walls again and again pumped her growing ball of wonderful pleasure to keep inflating.

She titled her face to press her lips to his cheek, his neck.  Any place her neck could crane to reach.  He panted into her neck as he moved inside her, his whole body enveloping hers.  She finally gained enough confidence to touch him back, hands roving his back and gluts.

The little orb of pleasure in her core kept building and building.  The ramp up to her end was much slower and more obvious than it was with his tongue on her.  But it seemed to also feel stronger.  Almost too much.  Too overwhelming.  “Bill, Bill, please…” she gasped, bowing her head back, “something’s… happening…”

“Me too,” he rasped into her skin.  “Don’t fight it, ‘Mione.  I promise it’ll feel amazing.  We’re going to cum together.”

“Please… harder?” she gasped like it was a question.  She was begging for him to go harder.  “Please… I think I’m close…”

Growling a bit in his chest – another lupine tendency of his – he reared up and pounded into her with precision that rocked her towards the headboard.

He swallowed Hermione’s cry when the bubble in her core finally popped, releasing wave after wave of pleasure throughout every nerve in her body.  Bill’s hips pummeled into her pussy until he stuttered and slammed into her, holding still as he spilled string after string of sticky cum into her pulsing walls and open womb.  She massaged every ounce of cum out of his weeping cock until he was spent, panting into her chest.  She panted up to the ceiling, her whole body slack.

After a moment of collecting themselves, she felt his lips whisper into her breast, “Stay.”

She ran her fingers through his sweaty hair.  “Yes.”

He was as gentle as possible as he pulled out of her, catching her slight wince.  She reassured him that she was just a little sore.

Bill grabbed his wand and waved it over her, whispering a few spells that cleaned her up, then him.  He laid on his back next to her.  She reached over for his hand, nervous.  Was this as serious to him as it was to her?

He willingly intertwined his fingers with hers, “Did you… enjoy tonight?”

“It was amazing, Bill,” Hermione said softly.  She peered up at him, “I’m so lucky it was you.”

“I’m lucky you looked twice at me,” he chuckled.  “So lucky.  You’re so beautiful.  And brilliant.  You could do loads better.”

“I don’t think so,” she said.  “I think I love you.”

She was nervous saying the words, but his answer smile swept her worries away.  “I do love you, Hermione Granger.  And I hope you’ll wait for me ‘til you finish school.”

She nodded, smiling and tearing up, “Of course.”

They turned on their sides, so they were facing each other, arms wrapping over each other as their legs tangled.  Bill pulled the blankets over them and kissed her forehead as she let out a little yawn.  “Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
